Que voy a Hacer
by ACUARIO NO JUNE4311
Summary: Yelan la madre de Shaoran a tomado una decision en la cual afectara tanto a Shaoran y Sakura
1. Malas Noticias

Yelan la madre de Shaoran a tomado una decision en la cual afectara tanto a Shaoran y Sakura  
Espero les guste no sera un fic muy largo pero no se cuantos capitulos seran pero no creo que sean mas de 5 capitulos

Espero que sea de su agrado  
este Fic esta posicionado 5 años despues de la pelicula la carta sellada por lo que tanto Sakura como Shaoran tienen 17 años

* * *

 **Malas Noticias**

Casa de Tomoyo

-Sakura lloraba en piernas de Tomoyo- ahora que voy a hacer como le voy a decir a mi papa y hermano los eh decepcionado

estas segura –dijo Tomoyo confortándola-

si Kero me lo dijo en la mañana –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-

y tu como sabes –dijo viendo al pequeño Kero-

Kero: se siente un pequeño poder creciendo

el papa es Shaoran verdad –pregunto acariciando su cabello-

si –más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-

como le vas a hacer si regreso a Hong Kong el mes pasado –pregunto tranquila-

no lo sé –contesto estallando en llanto

tranquila -le limpio las lágrimas- tenemos que pensar que aremos porque ni creas que te voy a dejar sola

yo tampoco te voy a dejar sola –contestó Kero consolándola-

gracias –contesto un poco más tranquila-

lo primordial es avisar a ese mocoso –dijo con los brazos y piernas cruzados-

yo me encargare de hacer que venga porque es mejor si le dices en persona –dijo tranquila-

y mi papa y hermano –pregunto Sakura nerviosa-

si quieres le digo a mi mama para que te ayude a decirle a tu papa –dijo seria-

Sakura: no yo creo es mejor que yo le diga y me ayude a decirle a Touya –pregunto decidida-

Yue también debe de saber –dijo Kero-

porque –pregunto Tomoyo confundida-

porque Yue se alimenta de la magia de Sakura y ese bebe también se alimentara en pocas cantidades pero lo ara –contesto serio-

para que te tranquilices hablare con mi mama para que te puedas quedar esta noche aquí y ya mañana regreses a tu casa más tranquila –dijo acariciando su cabello-

gracias –contesto volviendo a limpiarse las lágrimas-

Tomoyo hablo con su mama para que dejara quedar a Sakura que gustosa acepto y después Sakura hablo a su casa

familia Kinomoto –contesto una voz al teléfono-

*teléfono* hola hermano ya llego mi papa –pregunto tratando de esconder su nerviosismo

monstruo donde andas –contesto Touya-

Tomoyo me invito a ver películas aquí en su casa y después me invito a quedarme por lo tarde que es –contesto seria-

nada mas no te acabes toda la comida de la despensa yo le aviso a mi papa nomas que llegue –contesto riéndose-

gracias –colgó Sakura-

Casa Kinomoto

Algo tenia –dijo Touya hacia la nada-

Ya llegue –dijo Fujitaka entrando-

Bienvenido papa –dijo recibiéndolo- ya está la cena preparada

Bueno –dijo caminando hacia el comedor- y donde esta Sakura

En casa de Tomoyo –dijo sirviendo un plato- que la invito a ver películas y por lo tarde la invito a dormir

Es bueno que tenga esa clase de amigas –dijo sonriendo-

Hong Kong

Casa Li

Shaoran –dijo Yelan-

Si madre –contesto cortésmente mientras se paraba-

Necesitamos hablar –dijo caminado hacia el patio-

Shaoran la siguió a su madre hasta que por fin se detuvo

Recuerdas a Kumiko –pregunto Yelan

Si –contesto tranquilo-

Bueno desde que cumpliste los 3 años se decidió que para que nuestras familias se unieran ambos serian unidos en matrimonio

Shaoran se había quedado en shock –pero madre-

Nada Shaoran ella vendrá la próxima semana para que se haga oficial su matrimonio –dijo dándole la espalda y camino-

Shaoran apretó los puños furioso

* * *

espero les aya gustado si les gusto dejen Review


	2. Razones

Notas: Por fin pude subir capitulo espero les guste

* * *

Razones

Casa Li

Había pasado una semana que Shaoran se enteró de la terrible noticia de su compromiso se encontraba sentado en su cama y volteo al buro y vio ahí una carta ya abierta

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y estuvo en silencio

Shaoran -dijo Yelan desde la puerta-

Si madre -dijo sentándose en la cama

Ya llegaron -dijo con tranquilidad-

Enseguida bajo -dijo sin verla-

Minutos después Shaoran bajo y se encontró a Kumiku una bonita joven de cabellos castaños hasta la mitad de la espalda peinado en media coleta y ojos azules vestida con un kimono turquesa

Buenos días -dijo inclinándose un poco- soy Kumiku Chen

Buenos días -dijo haciendo lo mismo- Shaoran Li

Casa Kinomoto

Touya se encontraba fuera, Fujitaka estaba preparando la cena mientras Sakura bajaba las escaleras era ahora o nunca

Que sucede pequeña -dijo Fujitaka con un tono preocupado-

Necesito decirte algo importante -dijo con temor en su voz-

Pero que te sucede me preocupas -dijo inclinándose un poco para verla a la cara-

-lo vio a los ojos- Pues...

Afuera de la casa venían Touya junto a Yukito casi cuando ambos iban a entrar cuando  
Yukito se paró en seco

Que sucede Yuki -pregunto Touya volteando hacia el-

Dice mío otro yo que se siente extraño -dijo muy serio-

Sera un mal presentimiento -le pregunto tranquilo-

No lo sé pero es extraño él nunca se ha puesto así -dijo intranquilo-

Si algo llega a pasar creo que sabrá actuar a tiempo -dijo Touya tranquilizándolo-

Tienes razón -dijo empezando a caminar-

Adentro

Hay Sakura -dijo Fujitaka tranquilo- no te preocupes pequeña aunque no haya sido  
planeado estoy seguro que un bebe siempre llega en un buen momento

Pero siento que te decepcione a ti a Touya y a mi mama también - dijo bajando la cabeza-

Aunque como bien sabes tu madre y yo nos casamos muy jóvenes y si hubo muchas complicaciones en un principio pero si te esfuerzas todo estará bien -dijo agarrándole la cabeza- y veras que por ese bebe serás capas…

Estas embarazada -dijo Touya en la orilla de la puerta muy serio-

Touya no lo digas como si fuera un crimen -dijo Fujitaka serio-

Pero papa -reclamo Touya-

Pero nada tal vez Sakura no tomo la mejor decisión al no cuidarse pero un hijo nunca será una mala decisión -dijo tranquilo-

-Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a Touya- y el papa -pregunto suspirando-

-Sakura bajo la cabeza- no sabe todavía regreso a Hong Kong el mes pasado porque su madre lo llamo por un tema delicado

Bueno creo es todo por hoy hay que cenar -dijo parándose y empezó a servir los platos-

Te ayudo -dijo Touya tranquilo-

Sakura permaneció con la cabeza baja en silencio

Dice Yue que está muy preocupado y que quiere hablar contigo y con Kerberos -le susurró al oído-

Un par de días después Sakura fue a casa de Yukito y al momento que la vio se transformó

Yo no dije la palabra "muy" pero lo principal porque no le advertiste -dijo viendo a Kero-

-Kero estiro sus alas y regreso a si verdadera forma- porque no pensé que fuera a pasar tan joven dijo el guardián sentándose frente a Yue

A que se refieren -pregunto extrañada-  
Pues ahora como dueña de las cartas y nuestra tienes un poder superior al de Clow -dijo Yue con los brazos cruzados- es posible que los enemigos de Clow te busquen para quitarte esa criatura para usar ese poder a su favor es por eso que Clow nunca tuvo hijos

Porque no me dijiste algo tan importante -dijo Sakura preocupada-

Por qué no pensé que fuera a pasar tan pronto -dijo Kero viéndola fijamente- pero hay algo más

Que sucede -pregunto preocupada-

Ese bebe es hijo del mocoso que es descendiente lejano de Clow -dijo Kero-

Así que hay más probabilidad de que lo busquen -dijo Yue cruzando los brazos-

Hay no -dijo preocupada mientras instintivamente se llevaba las manos al vientre-

* * *

Notas Finales: Kumiku al igual que Shaoran es víctima de las circunstancias es más un convenio para que el dinero de ambas familias no se pierda el dinero de ambas familias

Dejen Reviews


	3. Viaje

perdon no me di cuenta cuando lo actualize por ultima vez lo siento mucho pero tambien eh estado muy ocupada

* * *

 **Viaje**

Casa Chen

Kumiku estaba sentada en un amplio sillón escuchado a sus padres

Según Yelan Shaoran saldrá de viaje a Japón busca la manera de acostarte con él para hacerlo pensar que ese niño es de el -dijo su madre-

Como usted diga -dijo con la cabeza baja-

Sabes que hacemos esto por tu honor -dijo su padre-

Lo sé -dijo tranquila-

Casa Li

No entiendo porque tengo que salir de viaje con ella -dijo Shaoran enojado-

Para que aprendan a convivir al final ambos unirán sus vidas -dijo Yelan viéndolo fijamente-

Y así pasó días después ambos se encontraban en un vuelo llegando al Aeropuerto de Japón

Y cuantos días tienes planeado que nos quedemos -preguntó Kumiku-

Una semana -dijo Shaoran viendo la ventana- tal vez dos

Cuando salieron se dirigieron al Hotel

Voy a salir -dijo Shaoran dejando su maleta en la entrada-

Tardarás mucho -preguntó revisando la habitación-

No lo sé -dijo cerrando la puerta-

Con esa actitud como quieren que me case con el -dijo viendo la puerta-

Casa Daidouji

Se supone que Shaoran llego hoy y vendrá para acá -dijo Tomoyo sirviendo te- nada más hay que esperar a que llegue

Sakura estaba sentada en silencio

No te preocupes -dijo Tomoyo tomándola de las manos- estoy segura que a Shaoran se le ocurrirá algo para proteger a ese bebé

Kero estaba con los brazos cruzados cerca de Sakura

Un par de horas después Shaoran llego a casa de Tomoyo

Daidouji cual fue la razón por la cual te urgía tanto el que viniera a verte

No soy yo la indicada para darte la razón -dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos subieron a la habitación

Sakura estaba sentada con las manos en las rodillas claramente estaba temblando

Bien los dejo solos -dijo Tomoyo saliendo-

Te extrañe -dijo hincándose frente a ella- que te pasa -preguntó preocupado-

Shaoran -alzó un poco la vista-

Dime que pasa me preocupas -dijo tomando sus manos-

Estoy embarazada -dijo con la cabeza baja-

Sakura -susurro Shaoran- no te preocupes yo me are cargo de ese bebé

Ese no es el problema -dijo alzando un poco la vista- Kero me dijo que por ser dueña de las cartas los enemigos de Clow vendrán a buscarlo -dijo preocupada

No te preocupes yo protegeré a ese bebé no permitiré que nada le pase -dijo besando sus manos- ni a ti tampoco también hablare con tu papa y hermano para que sepa que yo me haré cargo y por supuesto el tendrá el apellido Li solo tendré que solucionar un problema menor

Problema menor -preguntó Sakura-

No puedo darte detalles pero gracias a esta noticia me será más fácil enfrentarlo -dijo Shaoran tranquilo-  
en cuanto llegue a donde me quedare empezaré a buscar información pero ahora quiero estar contigo

Después de algunas horas Shaoran y Sakura iban en camino a la casa de ella

No tienes que hacerlo hoy -dijo Sakura-

No te preocupes es mejor que lo haga desde ahora mismo -dijo claramente nervioso- ellos ya saben no

Si -contestó- no tiene mucho que les dije

También tengo que estar atento por si tu hermano me quiere matar -dijo tratando de bajar su nerviosismo-

Si -dijo sacando una pequeña sonrisa-

Touya estaba en la puerta esperando a Sakura cuando los vio llegando agarrados de la mano frunció el ceño

Después de cenar y hacerse cargo de su hijo fue rumbo a su hotel en el momento que llego a su hotel  
se sorprendió un poco al ver que en la mesa había una excelente cena y Kumiku estaba sentada en el  
sillón vestida de una forma sensual

Bienvenido -dijo con una sonrisa pícara- hice una cena para los dos

Gracias pero ya cene -dijo tranquilo- necesito investigar unas cosas así que solo tomare un poco de té  
tu descansa -camino a la cocina-

No entiendo porque me tengo que casar si tú no demuestras nada -dijo con los brazos cruzados-

Ni tu ni yo queremos hacerlo y si mi madre pensaba que viniendo a este viaje empezaríamos a sentir algo por el otro está muy equivocada -dijo poniendo la tetera- es mas en cuanto lleguemos a Hong Kong hablare con mi madre para que lo anulen así que no me molestes con tonterías como esas

* * *

espero les haya gustado

y tambien espero me puedan ayudar con el nombre con su significado y sexo del futuro de decendiente de Clow tengo un conflicto interno con ese tema espero me puedan ayudar


	4. rebelion

Perdón por tardar tanto en demasiado en actualizar pero tengo una razón algo entendible durante la primera semana de Enero perdí mi trabajo así que ya no tenía el tiempo para poder escribir a finales de marzo me llego una oferta de trabajo h fue gracias a eso que pude volver a darme un tiempo para escribir pero mi trabajo está a unos 20 minutos de mi casa así a que ahora tengo un aprox de 40 minutos para escribir pero esos minutos son bien aprovechados pero espero me perdonen

* * *

 **Rebelión**

Pasaron las semanas y Shaoran junto a Kumiku regresaron a Hong Kong

Madre -dijo Shaoran en cuanto llego-

Que sucede -dijo con tranquilidad-

Quiero hablar con usted –dijo Shaoran-

Vamos –dijo llevándolo a su oficina- bien de qué quieres hablar -dijo viendo la ventana-

Quiero la anulación de este matrimonio -dijo serio-

Eso será imposible -dijo seria- hay mucho dinero de por medio en este matrimonio y más si tienen un hijo ya que sería tu primogénito y con el tendremos acceso al testamento de tu padre

Mi primogénito ya viene en camino -dijo Shaoran serio-

No creo que a los padres de Kumiku les haga mucha gracia saber que has deshonrado a su hija -dijo viéndolo-

No estoy hablando de ella -dijo sonriendo- la dueña de las cartas está esperando un hijo mío ella tiene 2 casi 3 meses de embarazo

-Yelan abofeteó a Shaoran- no voy a permitir que porque no supiste mantener tus pantalones arriba eches a perder tu futuro

No estoy arruinado mi futuro -dijo serio- solo estoy arruinado el futuro que tu tenías planeado

Así que a eso fuiste a Japón -dijo con molestia en su voz

Si pero yo no sabía que ella estaba embarazada y ella me lo dijo -dijo tranquilo- y ya le dije a su familia que me are cargo de él y que llevará el apellido Li

Estas haciendo las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias -dijo Yelan seria-

Tal vez pero no me casaré sabiendo que tengo un hijo con la mujer que amo -dijo con la misma seriedad-

De ninguna manera evitarás este matrimonio -dijo enojada-

Casa Chen

Cómo es posible que no hayas podido acostarte con el -dijo su madre molesta- no era algo tan difícil es hombre al final de todo

Él está en contra de este matrimonio -dijo seria- no sé qué paso en Japón pero lo hizo cambiar de opinión

No se enteró de tu embarazo verdad -dijo su madre-

No madre en cuanto llegamos salió y cuando regreso ya había cambiado de opinión -dijo Kumiku-

Pues tendremos que ver cómo le aremos para piense que ese niño es de el -dijo su madre- no puedo creer que no hayas sabido mantener las piernas cerradas con el indicado

En una mansión en Hong Kong

Ya está empezando a aumentar su poder mágico -dijo un hombre sentado al pie de una gran mesa- al parecer ese niño será incluso más fuerte que Clow

Mi señor -dijo una mujer- no sería mejor llevárnoslo de una vez-

No seas tonta tenemos que esperar a que nazca mientas más tiempo dure su embarazo más poderoso se hará en cuanto nazca iremos por el después del parto ella estará debilitada y ese será el momento perfecto para ir por el -dijo el hombre-

Pero señor -dijo otro hombre-

Que quieres -dijo el hombre-

Que pasara con los guardianes no creo que nos dejen acercarnos a ellos -dijo el otro hombre-

Ya los tengo contemplados -dijo el hombre con malicia- solo hay que esperar a que nazca

* * *

Espero les haya y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza

dejen dejen review


	5. El Nacimiento

Me costó mucho trabajo el poder terminar este capítulo debido al reciente temblor que ocurrió aquí en México el pasado 19 de Septiembre y me deprimió mas que no puedo ayudar ya que mi posición económica y que nuevamente me quede sin trabajo no puedo hacer mucho y no puedo ir a ayudar ya que tengo que cuidar de mi hija de 3 años (aunque creo eso no es excusa) así que me siento algo inútil

Así que apoyare de esta manera cada vez que alguien haga donaciones a alguna organización o algún centro de acopio y tengan la foto de la prueba yo les regale un ONE SHOT con especificaciones suyas o sin ellas o alguna pareja en especial si no cuentan con sesión aquí hay una página en Facebook con mi nombre de usuario Acuario no June4311

* * *

Los meses pasaron y a Sakura cada vez más se le notaba el embarazo para felicidad de Tomoyo había aceptado probarse los modelos que ella hacía

Los guardianes estaban al pendiente de que nada le pasará a Sakura

Touya iba superando el hecho que su hermana estaba embarazada del "mocoso"

Shaoran hablaba todos los días para ver cómo estaba sin dar información de su matrimonio o de las constantes peleas con su madre

Una mañana cuando Sakura tenía 7 meses recibió una llamada de una mujer pidiéndole que se vieran a lo que con algo de duda acepto

Papá voy a salir -dijo Sakura-

Ten mucho cuidado -dijo Fujitaka-

Si papá -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Una hora después estaba en Tokio esperando a la mujer

Siento la demora -dijo Yelan-

Le ha pasado algo a Shaoran -pregunto algo preocupada-

En absoluto Shaoran está en perfectas condiciones -dijo Yelan- eh venido con respecto a ti

A mí -pregunto extrañada-

En efecto -dijo viéndola- Shaoran me ha comunicado que el bebé que esperas es de el

Sakura solo asistió con la cabeza

Pero supongo que no te ha informado que él está comprometido para casarse -dijo Yelan soltando la bomba- y en dos meses Shaoran estará oficialmente casado

Sakura se quedó en shock

Así que Shaoran talvez si te responderá -dijo seria- pero si te había prometido casarte contigo es mentira

Sakura tenía los ojos rojos

Además Shaoran sabe de este matrimonio desde la primera que vino a Japón por las cartas -dijo tranquila- así que lamentablemente solo te utilizo

Sakura empezó a derramar lágrimas

Lo siento cariño -dijo de la manera más hipócrita posible-

Casa de la familia Kinomoto

Ya llegue -dijo Touya entrando en compañía de Yukito- que sucede

Sakura salió desde temprano y no ha llegado -dijo preocupado- y no me contesta

No sabes exactamente a donde fue -dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su papá-

No y ya le hable a Tomoyo y no sabe dónde está -dijo caminando un poco- y Sonomi dijo que ella iba a buscarla yo sé que la va a encontrar pero tengo un mal presentimiento

Algunos minutos después sonó el teléfono

F: Familia Kinomoto habla Fujitaka -contesto-  
S: encontramos a Sakura  
F: y donde se encuentra  
S: se encuentra en el hospital  
F: o por dios  
S: me informaron que ingresó hace unas horas y se le adelanto el parto pero no me han dado más información  
F: Vamos en camino para haya en que hospital se encuentra  
S: en el Fujimoto  
F: gracias Sonomi

Que paso papá -preguntó Touya-

Sakura está en el hospital se le adelantó el parto -dijo Fujitaka- hay que ir por la maleta de Sakura llamar al papá y sacar el carro

Yo saco el carro yo le llamo al mocoso y Yuki podrías ir por la maleta de Sakura -dijo Touya-

Habitación de Sakura

Yukito entró a la habitación de Sakura y volvió a su verdadera identidad

Kerberos -dijo Yue-

-Kero salió del cajón- que sucede

Ese niño ya nacerá -dijo Yue con los brazos cruzados-

Aún es muy pronto pero aun así hay que estar al pendiente -se metió a la maleta de Sakura-

Yue tomo su falsa identidad y Yukito agarro la maleta

Después de media hora llegaron al hospital y estuvieron esperando unos minutos

Familiares de Kinomoto -dijo el doctor-

Es mi hija -dijo Fujitaka-

La señora Kinomoto -dijo el doctor- llego aquí hace unas horas al parecer tuvo una impresión muy fuerte por eso su fecha de parto se adelanto es muy riesgoso debido a que aún le falta poco más de dos meses lo mantendremos informado conforme avance el trabajo de parto

Casi cinco horas después Shaoran se presentó en el hospital

Que sucedió -pregunto Shaoran-

Nos dijeron que tuvo una impresión muy fuerte y que eso provocó que el parto se adelantará y es riesgoso -dijo Fujitaka- Touya está con ella en estos momentos nos permiten pasar pero solo una persona

Un par de minutos después llegó Touya

Ve a verla -dijo Fujitaka-

Shaoran asistió y se dirigió a la habitación en la cual se encontraba Sakura y al entrar la vio con una clara mueca de dolor que duró un par de minutos

Shaoran -dijo en voz baja-

-Se acercó un poco despacio- como te sientes

Bien -dijo respirando profundo- pero quería preguntarte algo

Que sucede -pregunto sentándose a los pies de la cama-

Tu madre vino a verme en la mañana -dijo viéndolo-

Shaoran se quedó callado

Y me dijo que -volvió a hacer la mueca de dolor- estabas comprometido para casarte eso es cierto

-Shaoran suspiro- eso es cierto mi madre me dijo que desde que era pequeño me comprometió con Kumiko por cuestión de dinero y familia

Y que tú lo sabias desde la primera vez que viniste a Japón -dijo sin expresión alguna-

Eso es falso -dijo de inmediato- me lo dijo unas semanas antes que me dijeras que estabas embarazada cuando te dije que tenía que arreglar una cuestión menor es esa boda a la cual no tengo intención de ir

Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor

Por favor créeme -dijo tranquilo- yo no quería lastimarte y todo lo que te dije esa noche fue sincero

Aun así me duele que no me hayas dicho lo de esa boda -dijo cerrando los ojos-

Lo sé -dijo con claro arrepiento- ya hablare con mi madre con respecto a que vino aquí

Un par de horas después no solo estaban Fujitaka Touya Yukito y Shaoran si no también Sonomi y Tomoyo

El doctor se acercó a ellos

Como esta doctor -dijo Fujitaka-

Ambos están muy bien fue un varón aparentemente sano pero aun así lo tendremos en revisión un par de días

* * *

Espero les haya gustado aún estoy en decidía sobre el nombre del niño acepto sugerencias

#sismoCDMX


	6. Complicaciones

ADIVINEN QUIEN CUMPLE AÑOS EL DIA DE HOY (además de Camus de Acuario) y como un pequeño regalo de mi para ustedes decidí actualizar todos mis fics activos y este es uno de ellos así que espero les guste y perdón por tardar en actualizarlo

Ya se algunos dirán que ya estoy vieja pero solo tengo 26 años

Ahora a leer

* * *

 **Complicaciones**

Podemos verlos -dijo Fujitaka-

Por supuesto -dijo el doctor- en unos minutos pasaremos al bebé a la habitación con permiso

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Sakura cargaba un pequeño bulto de cobijas azules

Cómo te sientes pequeña -dijo Fujitaka-

Bien -dijo acariciando la cabeza con pocos cabellos castaños obscuros de su bebé- y Shaoran

Creo se quedó hablando con el doctor -dijo Touya-

Y como le piensan llamar -pregunto Sonoma-

Hien -dijo Sakura tranquila-

Porque así -pregunto Sonomi extrañada-

Era el nombre del padre de Shaoran

Afuera de la habitación

Una pregunta doctor -dijo Shaoran-

Dígame -dijo el doctor-

En qué momento se le podría hacer una prueba de paternidad al bebé -pregunto Shaoran-

Se le podría hacer desde este momento pero necesitamos la autorización de la madre -contestó el doctor-

Gracias doctor -dijo Shaoran- hablare con la madre

Con permiso -dijo el doctor caminado-

Shaoran entro en la habitación viendo a Tomoyo encantada tomando fotos del pequeño Hien

Bueno pequeña te dejamos para que descanses -dijo Fujitaka-

Todos salieron dejando solos a Sakura y Shaoran y Kero salió de la maleta y se sentó en la almohada

Necesito pedirte algo -dijo Shaoran-

Que sucede -preguntó extrañada Sakura-

-Shaoran suspiro- necesito que me firmes una autorización para una prueba de paternidad

Desconfías de Sakura -grito Kero volando enfrente de la cara de Shaoran-

No es eso -aventó a Kero y vio a Sakura- verás una de las razones del compromiso que mi madre arreglo fue con la finalidad de que yo tenga un hijo para poder acceder al testamento de mi padre -dijo Shaoran- y con la prueba de paternidad podre entregarla al abogado de mi familia para tener acceso a él

Tendrás mi autorización pero lo que ahora me preocupa es su seguridad -dijo Sakura acariciando la cabeza de Hien-

De eso ya lo pensé -dijo metiendo la mano a su bolsillo y sacando una pequeña pulsera con unos símbolos chinos la cual puso en la pequeña muñeca de Hien- está pulsera lo mantendrá ocultó hasta que cumpla 2 años

Sakura suspiro aliviada

Por ahora descansa supongo que el muñeco podrá cuidarte una noche -dijo Shaoran besando su los labios de Sakura y la frente de Hien- vendré mañana temprano -salió de la habitación-

Sakura llevaba una semana en el hospital en la cual todos los días a diferentes horas iban diferentes personas entre amigos y familia así que rara la vez Sakura se quedaba sola semana en la cual le habían hecho la prueba de paternidad al pequeño Hien y Shaoran había los mandado a Hong Kong para hacer los trámites pertinentes

La última noche que iban a pasar en el hospital Sakura se había quedado dormida y Kero volaba por toda la habitación cuidándolos y Hien despertaba cada cierto tiempo para comer y después se dormía

Cerca de las 6 de la mañana Kero se había quedado dormido y Sakura despertó y una sombra estaba en la esquina la habitación con un bulto de cobijas en brazos a lo que Sakura grito despertando a Kero que al ver la situación tomo su verdadera identidad

Quien eres -dijo Kero-

Eso no es de tu importancia -dijo la sombra que claramente era de mujer y lanzó una pequeña esfera a las patas de Kero la cual saco una descarga eléctrica contra el guardián haciéndolo tomar su falsa identidad y salto por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio

Cuando los doctores entraron a la habitación vieron a Sakura asomada en la ventana rota gritando por Hien cuando los doctores se acercaron solo vieron una sombra perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente y la distancia

Algunos minutos después los encargados de seguridad estaban preguntándole cosas a Sakura y a su familia

Pocos minutos después llegó Shaoran en compañía de Eriol

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y recuerden que acepto críticas y sugerencias

Recuerden que tengo página en Facebook como Acuario no June4311 y díganme que les gustaría ver ahí


	7. solucion

Con muchos días de retraso pero ya aquí nuevo capítulo espero les guste

.

.

.

 **Solución**

Después que la seguridad del hospital hablara con todos los familiares de Sakura se retiraron para

Hacer las investigaciones necesarias y revisar las cámaras de seguridad Sakura se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama siendo consolada por Tomoyo, Touya hablaba con los doctores y Fujitaka hablaba con Sonomi

Yue había salido con Kero y ambos hablaban en la azotea del hospital

¿Crees que podamos encontrarlo? -pregunto Shaoran-

Por supuesto que sí -dijo Eriol- le diste la pulsera que yo te di no es así

Shaoran asistió

Esa pulsera tenía una doble función la principal era mantenerlo oculto y en caso de que fallara es como un GPS además de que protegerá sus poderes al menos por unas semanas -dijo Eriol- pero primero hay que hablar con Sakura ya que ambos son cruciales para encontrarlo

El tiempo es oro en estos casos -dijo Shaoran-

Ambos entraron a la habitación

La situación es delicada -dijo Eriol cuando se acercó a Sakura- pero como le dije a Shaoran con la Pulsera que le pusieron podremos encontrarlo pero necesitaremos hacer un ritual

Que tenemos que hacer -pregunto Sakura-

Lo principal es algo que el haya usado -dijo Eriol-

Sakura saco de su maleta una pequeño pañalero blanco con un oso estampado

Bien ahora un objeto de ambos -dijo agarrando la pequeño pañalero-

No puedes solo con un objeto de el -pregunto Shaoran quitándose la chamarra color verde militar

Al ser tan pequeño no deja una esencia muy fuerte -explico mientras Sakura saco una blusa rosa de su maleta- así que ustedes como sus padres crearon su esencia además que así lo requiere la magia que tiene la pulsera

Sé que ahora no estás en condiciones de usar magia debido al esfuerzo que hiciste en el parto ya que no sólo fue físico sino que también usaste gran parte de tu magia para que naciera aunque la hayas usado inconscientemente -explico Eriol-

Aunque haya pasado ya una semana -preguntó Tomoyo-

Para que la magia de Sakura este al 100 mínimo tenemos que esperar un año ya que Hien inconscientemente a medida que pasaba el embarazo fue absorbiendo pocas cantidades de magia -explico Eriol- así que Shaoran y yo nos encargaremos de la parte pesada y tu harás lo que te diga en el momento que te diga -dijo Eriol y Sakura asintió- pondré una barrera para que nadie se acerqué aunque sea por unos minutos

Segundos después Eriol había puesto la barrera y tenía su báculo

Necesito tu espada y tu báculo -dijo Eriol-

Shaoran con movimientos de sus manos hizo aparecer su espada mientras Sakura invocó su báculo pero al hacerlo perdió fuerzas en las piernas afortunadamente Shaoran y Tomoyo la alcanzaron a agarrar antes de que cayera

Hay que empezar -dijo Eriol poniendo las prendas de ropa en el suelo, se sentó enfrente y empezó a decir conjuros-

Shaoran al igual que Eriol se sentó y empezó a decir los mismos conjuros pero a diferencia del báculo de Eriol que estaba inmóvil su espada daba vueltas sobre su punta en la ropa

De un momento a otro la ropa empezó a brillar

Ahora usa la carta Hope sobre la ropa -dijo Eriol-

Sakura saco la carta y la uso sobre la ropa haciendo más intenso el brillo y cuando se consumió dejo ver a una pequeña criatura de unos 50 centímetros medio gordito de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés vestido con el pañalero de oso pero era de color rosa con una chamarra verde militar y pies descalzos

Que es eso -preguntó Sakura en brazos de Tomoyo-

Es un nuevo guardián -explico Eriol- él nos guiará hasta donde esta Hien ahora solo falta ponerle una protección para eso Shaoran ponle una protección y Sakura usará la carta escudo

Shaoran recitó un conjuro y una esfera de energía cubrió a la pequeña criatura Sakura uso la carta escudo haciendo que la esfera de energía tomará un brillo rosado y segundos después se desmayó haciendo que Tomoyo perdiera el equilibrio

Entre Eriol y Shaoran evitaron que ambas cayeran y entre ambos la acostaron en la cama

Hay que dejarla descansar -dijo Eriol- ha usado demasiada magia para las condiciones en las que se encuentra

Cuál es tu nombre -le pregunto Shaoran a la pequeña criatura-

Yo soy Hesper el guardián del sol la luna y las estrellas -dijo el guardián con una voz ligeramente aguda-

Bien Hesper cuál es tu misión -le pregunto Shaoran-

Buscar y proteger al portador del brazalete -dijo Hesper-

Hay que ir con Kereberos y con Yue para que nos acompañen -dijo Eriol-

Tú también irás -pregunto Tomoyo-

Claro lo primordial es encontrar a Hien -dijo caminando hacia la puerta en compañía de Shaoran-

Hesper se dirigió hacia la ventana olió el ambiente y salió por ella

Tomoyo veía la ventana alcanzando a ver a Hesper volando siendo seguido por Kerberos con Eriol y Shaoran montados en su espalda

A los pocos minutos Sakura despertó y preguntó qué había pasado después que Tomoyo le explicará todo se echó a llorar de lo inútil que se sentía

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado dos o tres capítulos y este fic estará finalizado díganme que les gustaría ver en los siguientes capítulos

Se despide por ahora ACUARIO NO JUNE4311


End file.
